


Vivat Regina - Pureblood Reactions

by sarhea



Series: Vivat Regina [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Gen, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhea/pseuds/sarhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Families rarely have the same opinion, there is always clashes and differences that can sometimes lead to painful schisms. This set of drabbles will be exploring the contrasting views/reactions in two different pureblood families - the Malfoys and the Weasleys - to Hermione Granger being the new Magical Monarch and her Consort Salazar Slytherin.<br/>Occurs mainly during the after-wedding-night reception in the last chapter of Vivat Regina. Please read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Negative - Lucius Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuntieL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntieL/gifts).



> Spoilers: Deathly Hallows/Epilogue: EWE  
> AN: Sequel to Vivat Regina. Will make more sense if you read that first. Basically Hermione finds out the convoluted Magical Laws means only the Magical Monarch can make the changes. And to become the Monarch one has to pull the ‘sword-from-the-stone’. She organizes a huge drive to get everyone to give it a shot and no one passes until she tries. Of course, after she becomes the new Magical Queen of Britain she finds out she has to marry her Fates-made match who turns out to be Salazar Slytherin. And he’s not such a bad guy after all.

Lucius Malfoy was furious. Furious and disbelieving. He refused to believe that the mudblood’s Consort was Salazar Slytherin. He was a fraud! An imposter! The real Salazar Slytherin would never stoop so low as to bond with a mudblood and Lucius was going to prove it! She would pay for making claims to the name, a lineage unsullied by one so lowly and tainted as a mudblood! She had no right to call herself Hermione Slytherin!

He scowled ferociously his mind awhirl. And the fraud! He too would pay for making false claims, for his muckraking. He just needed to find allies to help him prove the mudblood and her bondmate were lying frauds. He just needed to prove it. Then everything would be right in the world. Everyone would see Malfoys are always right!

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	2. Neutral - Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy was tired of scheming. Correction, he was tired of scheming to take down any member of the Golden Trio. Well, correction Granger and Potter. The Weasel was only protected by default, because the first two would always defend him. But from everything Draco heard the Weasel reacted very badly to Granger drawing the Sword and accepting Salazar Slytherin as her Consort. Draco would have to arrange to test if the protection on Weasel still held or if Granger and Potter had decided to cut their losses. There was no question about the tight unbreakable alliance between Granger and Potter.

The loyalty they had for each other had stood up against public opinion, peer pressure, the Ministry, Umbridge, the Dark Lord, everyone! And Granger had not gotten softer or more easy going as they became older. In fact she’d only gotten sharper and more discerning. Draco was not going to get involved in any schemes to take down Granger. In fact if his father tried anything Draco was going to petition to have Lucius declared as insane. No one wins against Granger and this time she had Salazar Slytherin himself on her side. No Draco was going to stay out of his father’s messes this time around.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

 


	3. Positive - Narcissa Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy was thoughtful. She had heard a lot about Hermione Granger; first from her son, then Severus, then her husband, then her sister. Each and everyone had their own view about the mudblood witch: bushy-haired-horror, know-it-all, swotty, rule-worshipper. All of them had agreed the witch was devoted to Harry Potter. Narcissa had distantly wondered if the Potter boy would marry the mudblood when he broke from the Weasley witch.

In the months that had followed, in the recovery period, in the re-building, Narcissa had developed a grudging respect for the mud-no Muggleborn witch. She was brilliant, bright, and surprisingly creative and vicious. It was a pity about the bloodlines. If there had even been an inkling of magical ancestry in the Granger girl Narcissa would have pushed her son towards her.

Now Narcissa vaguely regretted not acting on her thoughts.

Now Hermione Granger was Queen and Salazar himself was her Consort.

Lucius was a fool to have supported Tom Riddle, a half-blood claiming to be pure-blood, a hypocrite and a destroyer.

Narcissa would be wiser, smarter than her husband. She would support Hermione Granger, Slytherin’s wife, the Queen of Magical Britain.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	4. Negative - Ron Weasley

Ron Weasley was sulking and glaring at anyone who dared to approach his end of the buffet table. He had laid claim to an entire section gorging on the platters of finger food that were automatically refilled by the Hogwarts House Elves. A few hardy souls had given up on trying to eat anything from platters near Ron – his ill-mannered tendency to over-stuff himself and chew with his mouth open meant a lot of the platters were covered with crumbs and small spills directly from his mouth. His robes were covered with flakes, crumbs and sauce stains. A child would have approached someone older who could magically clean stains off robes. Ron Weasley, an adult graduate of Hogwarts was content with simply gorging himself. He did not want to take even a small break for a Scrougify spell. Besides he knew his mother would smarten his robes when she started gathering the Weasley clan.

Ron refilled his extra large cup – he had used Engorgio on the cup provided – and was chugging down fruit punch just like it was water. He rubbed his sleeve over his mouth, smearing the red liquid on the yellow cuff lace of the maroon robes. He hated being here. He hated because this party was for Hermione and her Consort. It wasn’t enough that Harry always had the spotlight cause he was best at Quidditch and DADA, and Hermione was smartest, now she just **had** to draw that stupid sword and become the Queen!

He scowled viciously, his complexion turning as red as his hair, almost purling. He hated the little bitch. She was always so proud and freakish. Who was she to turn Ron Weasley down?! The little bitch should be grateful he was interested in her. Not that he really was, but who was she to say no to him?!? And now she was married to the King Snake of Snakes! Slytherin himself! Why wasn’t Harry making more of a fuss? Why was he smiling and nodding at the slimy git? How could he forget You-Know-Who was this git’s great-great-effing-great-grandson!

Ronald Weasley had completely forgotten about his ill-treatment of his ex-girlfriend and the nasty words he had exchanged with her. He had completely forgotten the Fates themselves had revived Salazar Slytherin for the express purpose of being one Hermione Granger’s bondmate.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	5. Negative - Ginny Weasley

If outward looks reflected inward feelings Ginny Weasley would have been bright green. Green with jealousy. Green with envy.

She had always blamed Hermione Granger for ruining her relationship with Harry. The swotty bookworm always had a crush on Harry even though the dear never felt anything romantic. And who could be attracted to someone so ill-kept as Granger? Ginny had been furious when Harry broke up with her and refused to renew their relationship but she secretly consoled herself by reminding herself that he never hooked up with Hermione. Or any other girl for the matter. And it wasn’t for lack of interest. Too many witches wanted the honour of being the Man-Who-Won’s girlfriend and wife but none succeeded and that soothed Ginny’s ire. Harry had not replaced her. No one could replace her. Once he got that into his head they would be back together for good.

Of course Ginny was deluding herself. She had never accepted Harry’s reason for breaking up with her (Of course it was because **that** witch was whispering poison in his innocent ears!). How dare anyone (Harry) call her obsessive and mean! She was only trying to make Harry see how devoted she was to him. And she wasn’t mean! She was a Gryffindor! Slytherins were mean and nasty! Ginny glared at **that** witch. How dare she be laughing and smiling and looking happy when she was bonded to Salazar Slytherin himself!

A sudden chill went up her spine and Ginny found herself looking at the wizard in question. She shuddered seeing those cold dark blue eyes staring straight at her. Salazar Slytherin was gorgeous but so was Tom Riddle; gorgeous, and cold, and insane. Ginny could very easily see this wizard (Dark Lord) attacking her on a whim. How could Hermione bear even standing close to such a dangerous and dark wizard? She was definitely paying a high price for that crown. Ginny Weasley would never sleep with a snake, even if it meant giving up the crown of Magical Britain.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	6. Negative - Molly Weasley

Molly Weasley nee Prewett was enraged by the perceived slight towards her family and she was doing no good at hiding it. Everyone could see she was soaked kerosene waiting for a spark to set off a firestorm. Anyone with good sense detoured around the red-haired witch though there were many who deliberately stayed within earshot for a first-hand view for when she blew. Of course Molly Weasley didn’t have the intelligence and experience to realise all the witches and wizards around her were waiting for a show. She was more interested in fuming inwardly and hissing venomous slurs upon one particular witch.

Molly Weasley could not believe that one of her children had not drawn the Sword. How could that stupid Enchantment bounce her babies off the path?!? The Weasleys were a Light family and Gryffindors through-and-through. And how could the Enchantment be so indiscriminate as to choose a … Muggleborn? An ugly, swotty, scarlet-letter witch instead of her own baby boys and girl? Or even Harry, the dear boy, though she wasn’t quite happy with him not getting back with Ginny. 

Molly’s face twitched as she tried to maintain a pleasant composed expression though everyone could see the small tics in her cheek whenever she heard the clear precise tones of a particular younger witch. And then when she saw that black-hearted snake laugh and lift that scarlet witch’s hand and kiss it she almost lost it. How dare she?! That hussy! Making faces with that Slytherin Snake! How could she even show herself in public after sinking so low as to bond with a Dark Wizard?!? The Dark Lord’s own ancestor! And to think poor Ron had pined after the wicked witch. Molly’s face turned red as she fumed inwardly. But before she gathered up enough steam to go marching up to the new Magical Queen she was restrained by a softly-voiced “Petrificus Totalus.”

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	7. Neutral - Arthur Weasley

“Petrificus Totalus.”

Arthur Weasley was tired.

He had just fought through a major war (the second one in his life) and he was not willing to fight in a third one even if his wife was more than willing to start one. He had seen how past wars had torn families apart as relatives faced each other across the battlefields because of their different beliefs. He was not willing to loose any of his family to another war. Because it would be a war if Molly succeeded in drawing Salazar Slytherin’s wrath by insulting his wife and bondmate, their Queen.

The Weasleys came out better than most of the other magical families because almost all of them were Light-oriented. But this war, the one Molly was so intent on dragging them into, it was not based on blood but pure bigoted prejudice; something he had fought against all his life. He just had never expected it to find it under his own roof, in his wife, youngest son, and daughter.

Arthur shook his head and scrapped back his thinning red hair as he pulled Molly back towards the walls, away from the new Queen and her consort. Attacking Hermione, Queen Hermione would tear the family apart worse than anything Percy ever did. Because Molly was wrong to attack one who had done nothing to warrant it.

Deliberately he ignored the sympathetic looks of those who had been close enough to see him use the Petrifying spell on his own wife. No, he did not need battle lines being drawn under his own roof. Molly would obey him or he would activate the obedience clauses in their Marriage Contract. Arthur had never used them – had occasionally been tempted but never for more than a few seconds – but this time Molly had pushed him beyond his limits. Arthur Weasley was going to lay down the law under his own roof using the Olde Ways. It was the only way to keep Molly from insulting the new Queen and committing treason.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	8. Neutral - Bill Weasley

Bill Weasley wanted nothing more than his family to be whole again, for everything to be like it was before the war but deep down he knows it will never happen. He also knows that doing the right thing, taking a public stand, it will tear his family apart. So he keeps quiet like his father, he does not agree but he does not disagree either when his mother and his youngest siblings start bad mouthing his youngest brother’s ex-girlfriend. He doesn’t say anything when his sister unjustly accuses Hermione of ruining her relationship with Harry. He doesn’t say anything when his mother deliberately freezes Hermione out of the Weasley family in an effort to get Ginny and Harry together.

Bill wishes he was a younger son, so he could escape to some far off country permanently, but he can’t, he’s the eldest son. His father is falling apart, or very close to it, and Bill had to be close-by to support him. He envies George who always did what he wanted to do, and continues to live by that same philosophy even after losing his twin. He just wishes he had more options. He respects Hermione but she was tearing his family apart by simply existing. Sometimes he wonders what would have happened if Hermione Granger and Harry Potter never became friends. Then he reminds himself to not think such foolishness, because it was Hermione who kept Harry alive when they were in Hogwarts, and afterwards during the Horcrux Hunt. It wasn’t her fault that his mother, Ron, and Ginny were too blinkered to see their actions and behaviours and choices were what turned Harry and Hermione away from them. And they were slowly succeeding in turning away the other Weasleys as well.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	9. Positive - Fleur Weasley

Fleur Weasley was secretly pleased. Mollee had never wanted her to marry Beel and Ginee was a spoilt shallow weak child who refused to grow up. Just like **that** little boy, useless and incompetent, nothing like her Beel. The French Veela wondered how the youngest two Weasley children could be so different from their elder siblings. Mollee had spoilt and pampered them, her two youngest. Children were cherished by Veelas but a good mama would never allow her infants to run wild and spoiled with no limits.

Mollee would never, **ever** , have any say in guiding Fleur’sbabies. Mollee would cow them into insignificance and blind obedience before spoiling them with false expectations, by making promises that should never have been made and encouraging delusions. No, Fleur wanted her children to be strong and independent thinkers, not unthinking followers.

A small smile curved her lips as her Veela senses examined the bond between Hermionee and her Consort. Yes, she wanted her children to be as strong and capable as the new Queen, not her narrow-minded mother-in-law.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	10. Positive - George Weasley

George Weasley was firmly in Hermione Granger’s corner. Had been from the start, from the moment she made him laugh for the first time after losing Fred. He had scowled and kept silent when her relationship with Ron turned serious because he knew his little brother was too fickle, too unstable for one like Hermione. She needed a mature wizard. Of course he had never said it out loud, not to anyone. He simply helped Harry pick up the pieces and comfort Hermione after the break-up.

When he heard Hermione had succeeded in drawing the Sword from the Stone he had not been too surprised. Hermione Granger had the knack of pulling off the impossible, just like Harry Potter.

When her Fates-Match turned out to be Salazar Slytherin he had been stunned. For ten seconds. Just long enough to process the qualities of a Founder, a wizard of great skill and ability, one who had worked with three other great magicals, one renown for his cunning and stratagems, a Dark wizard.

George Weasley came from a Light-oriented family but he wasn’t blindly against everything Dark. In fact he had carefully explored Darker magicks, Olde Magicks to see if there was some way to bring Fred back. There hadn’t, not without paying prices George was willing to accept, but along the way he had learnt about Fates-Made Matches, where one half of a couple was rejuvenated or even resurrected. It kind of made sense, Hermione’s match being Salazar Slytherin himself, ‘cause she was a scary witch whenever she got mad. And she had no problems punishing those who betrayed or hurt her loved ones (case in point Edgecombe and Umbitch).

George wasn’t concerned about Salazar Slytherin reviving Tommy-boy’s blood-purity cause since the Fates didn’t work that way. And if he ever stepped out of line Hermione would be on him like the Furies themselves. George had outgrown his fear of Molly Weasley but he had definitely grown into his respect and caution towards Hermione Granger’s temper. ‘Cause when Hermione blew everyone with brains gets out of the way.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	11. Positive - Percy Weasley

Percy Weasley watched and listened, the people around him and the focus of their attentions, the new Queen and her Consort. Percy had learnt his lesson the hard way; that blindly obeying the authorities was not the wisest choice and sometimes you had to question the Rulebook and follow your conscience.

He knows exactly what his conscience is pushing him towards. Fortunately this time it is the same as his duties and obligations as a Ministry employee: Supporting the new Queen. Percy wanted to support Hermione Granger who never abandoned a friend, who always fought for whatever she believed in, even if it was unpopular. She was a true Gryffindor, courageous and brave. Percy had learnt the hard way that being brave was very different from doing the right thing. Hermione Granger had the unique qualities of usually being both. Percy only hoped her new husband appreciated those traits in her.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


End file.
